The Big Hero of Shinobi
by Mo Will
Summary: The moment of truth is now, the moment of truth weather this will be the greatest Naruto and big hero 6 crossover ever!
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: not really good at starting things off but I hope this works. By the way, I now have two winners that were able to answer the questions to my needs and wants, and those people are crimson11116 and Fire of Kitsune (wherever he or she may be), they were able (and the only ones who responded) to answer the questions that meet my needs and wants, I may be able to take a few more but first you must read the questions before commenting on my story. So the two winners may now help me as I continue my journey through the story. Sorry it took me so long to write this, had school work to do.

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto or big hero 6

* * *

Chapter 1: Bot fighting is illegal Naruto!

Somewhere in a dark alley where there were crowds and money, a boy about 16 years old with blond hair and three whiskers on each side of his face which were actually his birth marks, was getting ready to do the most illegal thing in the world, botfighting. Most botfights are not illegal unless you were betting for it and this boy was definitely betting for it. So in the circle of the crowds were two competitors who were fighting against each other, one competitor who was a female who had pink hair and black eye liner was facing against a fat guy, and when people say fat, they mean fat as an overstuffed pig getting ready to be roasted. The pink female had a pink robot and the fat one had a black one with a dangerous symbol on it. Technically that means that he's beaten the pink robot already, noting by his laugh of triumph, "And that's four in a row inhalation, please give it up for, Yama!" the female referee said as the fat guy known as Yama stood up and cheered, "Who else has the courage to stand up against me, and little Yama!?" he asked as he stuffed the money he won in his jacket, it was all silent for a few minutes because some people were afraid to go up against him, "Can I try?" a voice asked. Everyone turned and saw the boy that was explained in the beginning coming through the crowd, "I have a robot, made it myself," he said as he lifted a robot that looked harmless. Yama laughed, amused to think that a small fry like him could beat him, the whole crowed laughed too, "Beat it kid. House rules, you got to pay to play," the referee said dryly, "Oh um…is this enough?" The small boy asked as he took out some crumpled money, "What's your name blondie?" Yama asked, the boy replied shyly with a smile, "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki,", "Prepare your bot, Zeromaki," Yama said as he sat his robot down, Naruto sat his robot down as well and sat in a small circle next to the bigger one, "Two bots enter, one bot leaves," the referee opened her umbrella to separate the two robots, "Fighters ready? FIGHT!" and the game was one, Yama was able to get his started while Naruto's wobbly stood up and wobbled towards the robot. As soon as he was an inch close, little Yama tossed it in the air and chopped it into three pieces. Everyone laughed at the pathetic excuse of a robot, "T-that was my first fight, c-can I try again?" Naruto stuttered out in disbelief, "No one likes a sore loser blondie. Go home," Yama laughed, he was about to take the money until Naruto spoke, "I got more money," Naruto said as he pulled out more money, Yama smirked at this, if beating this kid easily meant more money, then he'll take it. As they both put money in the container the referee used her umbrella again, "Fighters ready, FIGHT!" The game was on again, only this time Naruto had a plan as he pulled his robot back together, "Kyuubi-bot, attack," he demanded as he smirked, the fox like robot turned from a happy face from a mean and harmful face as he started to attack little Yama, Yama was confused and frustrated as he tried to counter to this fast and elegant little robot that had started doing little flips and kicks like a martial arts student would, as soon as it was in front of little Yama it took out its head in one swipe of its claws. Everyone was awe stricken, even Yama was shocked himself, as Kyuubi-bot landed back on its legs his face turned back into a nice face as he went back to Naruto who was taking the money that he now won, "No more little Yama," he said as he smirked at the shocked face of the champion who lost to a kid, "W-Wha-This is not possible!" Yama stuttered as the head of his robot that he picked up fell off its body, "Hey, I'm just as surprised as you are. Beginners luck, do you want to go again? I might let you beat me this time," said Naruto but as soon as he looked up from putting the money in his pocket, he saw Yama right in front of him and by the look of his angry face, he was not happy, "Uh oh," Naruto said fearfully

* * *

Naruto was slammed against the wall as Yama got up in his face, "No one hassles Yama!" he screamed as he took the robot away from Naruto, "Hey!" Naruto yelled, not at all happy that his robot was taken away, but he soon stepped back as Yama's goons started walking up towards him getting prepared to beat the crap out of him, "H-hey fellas, let's talk about this," Naruto stepped back far enough to hit the wall behind him as the goons came closer. Before one could even punch him a motorcycle came up and knocked three of them back, "Naruto, get on!" a boy with black raven hair with pale skin called out, "Sasuke, good timing!" Naruto exclaimed as he got on the back of his motorcycle and put a helmet on. Sasuke was Naruto's adopted brother, they may not be related by blood but they were related by the relationship those two had as brothers. Sasuke soon drove away to the point where Yama and his gang were far behind, "Are you okay?" Sasuke asked, "Yeah," Naruto replied easily, "Are you hurt?" Sasuke asked again, checking back for a few seconds to see if there were any injuries, "No," Naruto replied, "Then what were you thinking!? You dobe!" Sasuke yelled as he smacked Naruto on the head, Naruto could only pout at the protectiveness of his brother. One they hit a dead end Sasuke turned his motorcycle around so they could go the other way, "You graduated high school when you were thirteen, you haven't been to college for at least three years, and this is what you're doing!?" Sasuke scolded, but he soon stopped as he saw that the goons were now right in front of them, "Hold on," Sasuke warned as he drove up to a ramp and jumped over them, Naruto hollered out in excitement, he just loved being in a wild chase at night, "Botfighting is illegal! You're going to get your self arrested!" Naruto rolled his eyes as Sasuke scolded him again, "Botfighting is not illegal. Betting on botfighting, now that's illegal, but it's so lucrative!" Naruto said as he pulled the money out of his orange jacket pocket, "I'm on a roll big brother, and there is no stopping me!" Naruto exclaimed but the excitement was soon gone as Sasuke stopped his motorcycle in front of the police, "Spoke to soon?" Naruto asked. Sasuke could only glare at his little brother, "Uh...Yeah,"

* * *

So basically Naruto and Sasuke were both cuffed, and arrested and they both went into a cell, only Naruto's was empty, he looked up with an apologetic smile and waved shyly at Sasuke who was glaring right at him, now his cell had a lot of people that were arrested during the bot fight. Sasuke sighed of annoyance, he didn't know what was worst, the fact that his little brother got them both arrested for doing something illegal, or the fact of what their uncle is going to say about this.

* * *

Outside the police area, a man with a spike up ponytail was waiting for his two boys, his name was Iruka sensei, Naruto and Sasuke would sometimes call him uncle Iruka. Iruka adopted Naruto and Sasuke when both of their parents died, the cause of their deaths were unknown but Iruka loved them both just the same as their parents did, "Hey uncle Iruka," two voices called. Iruka turned around and saw Sasuke and Naruto come out of the police station after a few minutes of talking. He ran up and gave them a hug, "Are you guys okay? Tell me you're okay," he frantically asked, "we're fine," Naruto said, "We're okay," Sasuke said as well, "Oh good," Iruka had a sigh of relief, after a few minutes of silence there was a loud bang, and that was the sound of Iruka who had just banged both boys on the head, "Then what were you two knuckleheads thinking!?" he screamed as he dragged the two by the ears into the car, Naruto and Sasuke winced in pain, they both couldn't decide if being hit in the head was worse or being pulled in the car by the ear like a child, either way they were both in trouble now.

* * *

So, What do you think so far, good or bad? leave a review, if you have any ideas that you would like to share please do share or ask any questions

I edited a little bit so Naruto could look like the one from the Shippuden series.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Nerd lab

Author's note: Hello again everyone, sorry again for late update, lots of school work and stuff, can only do updates on either on weekends or when I have time. Hope you all enjoy this update

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or big hero 6

So after being dragged to the car like little kids, Sasuke and Naruto were now riding home with an upset Iruka,

"For ten years, I have done the best I could to raise you!" Naruto and Sasuke both made a face of discomfort at the way Iruka scolded. He even scolded when they made it home,

"Have I been perfect?! NO, do I know anything about children?! NO, should I have picked up a book on parenting?! Probably! Where was I going with this, I had a point,"

"Sorry," Sasuke said as he looked down ashamed,

"We love you uncle Iruka," Naruto said, trying to lighten the mood,

"Well I love you too!" Iruka exclaimed as they went inside the house,

"I had to leave work early because of you two, and we had a big meeting tonight!" Iruka shouted as he reached in for a piece of bread and started eating eat,

"Stress eating, because of you two. Come on Mochi," Iruka motioned to the fat cat that was sitting on top of the counter, it mewled happily and started following Iruka,

"And the next time you want to go somewhere Naruto, bring Sasuke with you!" Iruka hollered as he went upstairs to his room. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other for a minute then Naruto went up to his room with Sasuke, they both share a room but they both have different beds.

Naruto came upstairs and instantly went to his computer, Sasuke came up after him,

"You better make this up to uncle Iruka before he eats everything in the fridge," Sasuke said as he went to his side of the room,

"For sure," Naruto said, but he wasn't really listening. He was too busy looking up stuff on his computer,

"And I hope you've learned your lesson, dobe," Sasuke scolded slightly as he sat his jacket down and came up behind Naruto,

"As if I haven't learned enough from you teme," Naruto scoffed, they both usually call each other names. Even though Iruka scolded Naruto for calling Sasuke an inappropriate name he still manages to sneak it up at some points,

"You're going botfighting aren't you?" Sasuke frowned as he looked at Naruto's computer

"There's a fight across town, if I book it I can still make it," Naruto grabbed his Kyuubi bot and made a leave for it but he was grabbed back by his shirt collar by Sasuke,

"When are you going to start doing something with that big brain of yours?" Sasuke asked as he poked Naruto in the forehead, he was really getting tired of Naruto doing illegal things when he could be using his head for more important things. Even if Sasuke won't admit it he was overprotective of Naruto, even if they're not brothers by blood they still have a brother complex,

"Like what? Go to college like you? So people can tell me stuff I already know?" Naruto snarked back with a smirk,

"Unbelievable. Ugh, what would our moms and dads say," Sasuke groaned. Naruto's smirk faltered a little,

"That's a stupid question to ask me teme, you know that I don't know. You had your mom and dad before they died. Mine died when I was born, remember? I don't even know what they look like," Sasuke frowned a little in guilt, he knew it was a hard subject to bring up to Naruto when it comes to his family, then he suddenly had an idea. He grabbed Naruto's helmet,

"Hey," he called out. Naruto turned and caught the helmet that was thrown to him,

"I'll take you," Sasuke said as he ruffled Naruto's head and grabbed his own helmet

"Really?" Naruto asked in disbelief, this could be his chance to show Sasuke what he was really made of when he starts botfighting,

"I can't stop you from going but I'm not going to let you do it on your own," Sasuke said with a smirk,

"Sweet," Naruto shrugged as he went downstairs. Sasuke followed him.

"What are we doing at your nerd school?! Botfight's that way!" Naruto said after a 10 minute ride on Sasuke's motorcycle. He literally thought that he was going to the botfight that he had signed up for, but to his disappointment, they didn't. Sasuke stopped at the main entrance and hopped off, putting his helmet on the handles,

"Gotta go grab something, come on," Sasuke called out as he went inside. Naruto just looked at him in disbelief, then he just groaned and followed him,

"Is this gonna take long?" He asked as they were inside,

"Relax you big baby, we'll be in and out. Anyways, you've never seen my lab," Sasuke opened the door to another room, or at least that was what Naruto thought that it was another room,

"Great, I get to see your nerd lab," said Naruto unenthusiastically, but as soon as he stepped in there was a big blur that almost hit him,

"Heads up!" A female voice called out, Naruto jumped back in surprise and looked at where there was a person with a bike riding into some kind of station. The person took out a wheel, look at it, then put it back in its place, and only the wheel put its self-back in place on its own. Naruto went up to look at it, while doing so he looked around at everything else. It wasn't exactly like some kind of office or anything, it was just a big lab filled with lots of cool inventions. As he went up to the bike he waved his hand behind the wheels,

"Whoa, electro-mas suspension?" He asked in wonder, then suddenly the female bike rider came up beside him,

"Hey, who are you?" She asked,

"Uh..I'm-" Naruto cut himself off, not knowing what to say. Luckily Sasuke was there to save him from the trouble,

"Hinata, this is my brother, Naruto," Sasuke introduced. The women took off her helmet, she had purple hair with lipstick on and her eyes almost looked like as if she was blind. She blew out a bubble from her bubblegum and popped it before speaking,

"Welcome to the nerd lab," Naruto laughed nervously before saying,

"Thanks, I've never seen mass suspension on a bike before, "Zero resistance, faster bike, but not fast enough, not yet," Hinata said as she took off a wheel from her bike and threw it into the recycling bin. Naruto watched her leave for a second when he suddenly heard some sort of static in the air. He looked around and saw another person that looked just like Hinata, only, he didn't have purple hair, and he was a male who was standing between two poles. When Naruto stepped a little closer, the guy suddenly pushed him back,

"Woah, easy there, do not move. Behind the line please!" he exclaimed. Naruto moved back while Sasuke came up behind him,

"Hey Neji. This my brother, Naruto," Neji looked at Naruto for a second before smiling,

"Hello Naruto, prepare to be amazed," he went behind his machine and grabbed an apple,

"Catch," he threw the apple through the two poles and in a blink of an eye the apple turned into little thin sheets,

"Wow," Naruto awed at the machine as he grabbed a thin layer of the apple. Neji turned the machine on and it showed thin layers of green lasers,

"Laser induced plasma?" Naruto asked

"Oh yeah, with a little magnetic confinement for ultra-precision," Neji explained as he straightened out a tool on his work desk,

"Wow, how do you find anything in this mess?" Naruto asked, pointing at the tools,

"I have a system, there's a place for everything, and everything in its place,"

"By the way, why do you and Hinata look alike?" It was true that Hinata and Neji did look alike in some cases,

"Because we're cousins, but she is a bit more short tempered than me, and more messier," Neji mumbled the last part, before he could say anymore Hinata came up and bumped into the desk making everything fall out of place,

"Need this," she said as she grabbed a wrench. Neji groaned at the mess,

"Hinata! You can't do that, this is anarchy, society has rules!" Neji chased after Hinata as Naruto and Sasuke laughed,

"Yeah, Neji's a clean freak but he's cool in every way," Sasuke explained,

"Excuse me! Coming through!" Another female voice shouted. Naruto looked and saw another female come through with a big black metal ball, she had pink hair and green eyes and she looked really friendly. Naruto saw Sasuke go up to her so he followed him. When the women with pink hair saw him she immediately squealed,

"Sasuke-kun!" Naruto looked at her confused, that was a strange nickname to give someone

'Kun?' Then when the female saw Naruto she squealed even louder,

"Oh my gosh, you must be Naruto! I heard so much about you! Sasuke-kun was right, you are adorable!" Naruto gave Sasuke a death glare, he hated to be called cute. He mostly thought that it was the whiskers on his cheeks that throw it off. Before Naruto could say anything, the women picked him up and kissed him on both his cheeks, Naruto turned a little red,

"Perfect timing, perfect timing," The women pushed on a lever and it lifted up the metal ball,

"That a whole lot of tungsten carbide," Naruto said,

"Four hundred pounds of it, come over here," The female pulled him over to a table of chemicals,

"Watch this. A dash of perchloric acid, a smidge of cobalt, a hint of hydrogen peroxide, super-heated to five hundred kelvin, and," After mixing the chemical she sprayed it on the metal ball and pulled a switch that made the chemical stick to it,

"Ta da! It's pretty great, huh?" She asked, Naruto looked at it,

"It's so…Pink,"

"Here's the best part," The female went up to it and lightly taped it, then suddenly it bursted into a big gas covering everything,

"Woah," Naruto said in astonishment

"I know, right? chemical metal embrittlement," The female explained as she dusted off the pink chemical off her lab shirt,

"Not bad Sakura," Sasuke said as he came up behind Naruto,

"Wait, how did…when did you…What did you-" Naruto stammered at his sentence, he was so amazed at what everyone could do in this college, was expecting an office of computer and people doing nothing but paperwork,

"We've been through a few things as friends, Kiba was actually the one that brought us together," Sasuke explained. Naruto looked at him confused,

"Who's Kiba?

"This guy, right here!" a voice said behind Naruto. He turned and was face to face with a wolf face. He screamed in surprise,

"Ah-ah, don't be alarmed this is just a suit. This is not my real face and body. The name's Kiba," Kiba took his wolf hand and shook Naruto's hand,

"School mascot by day, but by night I'm also school mascot," he said,

"So what's your major?" Naruto asked,

"Oh, no I'm not a student, but I am a major Science enthusiastic. I've been trying to get Sakura to make me a formula that could turn me into a fire breathing lizard at will," Kiba explained as he raised up a comic book that showed a man turning into a lizard,

"But she says that's 'not science'," Kiba quoted,

"It's really not," Sakura said when she came up

"Oh, well then I guess the shrink ray I asked Neji to build isn't science either, is it?" Kiba asked,

"Nope," Neji said coolly like it's an everyday thing, which it was,

"Okay, then what about invisible sandwiches?" While Kiba was listing the most impossible inventions, Sasuke ushered Naruto to his own lab where all of his inventions were,

"So, what are you working on?" Naruto asked,

"I'll show you," Sasuke went to his desk and picked up an item. When he turned, the item was a roll of duck tape,

"Duct tape? Hate to break it to you bro, already been invented," Naruto said, bored. But when Sasuke took off a strip of tape, he placed it on Naruto's arm and pulled it off harshly, leaving a red mark on his arm,

"OW! Teme, what was that for!?" Naruto yelled angrily. Before he could say anything more, he heard an inflating sound. He looked and saw a huge white robot that was really big,

"This is what I've been working on," Sasuke said as the robot stepped out of its charging station. It slowly started walking up to Naruto, but it hit a chair on its way so he had to move it out of the way. When he made it all the way up to Naruto he spoke in a very robotic way,

"Hello, I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted for the need of medical attention when you said, 'ow'" Baymax explained. Naruto looked at this robot with a curious expression,

"A robotic…Nurse."

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" Baymax asked as he showed a picture of faces and numbers on his belly screen,

"Physical, or emotional?" Naruto asked, giving Sasuke a look of annoyance. But it faltered when Sasuke gave him a puppy dog face,

"I will scan you now," Baymax said as he monitored Naruto,

"Scan complete, you have a slight epidermal abrasion on your fore arm," Baymax explained as he showed the diagnoses on the screen,

"I would suggest an anti-bacterial spray," Baymax went to hold Naruto's arm but he stopped him for a second,

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's in the spray specifically?" he asked,

"The primary ingredient is, bacitracin," Baymax explained as he showed another picture on his belly showing the word on his belly screen,

"Ooh, that's a bummer. I'm actually allergic to that," Naruto said,

"You are not allergic to bacitracin. You do have a mild allergy to, peanuts." Baymax said as he pointed his finger to Naruto's arm and sprayed the spray on his arm,

"Not bad, You've done some serious coding on this thing," Naruto said, impressed,

"Yep, programed him with over one thousand medical procedures. This chip, is what makes Baymax, Baymax," Sasuke explained as he pressed a little button on Baymax and showed him a green chip with his name on it. Naruto pressed the chip back in and walked around Baymax and poked him,

"You used vinyl?"

"Yeah, I'm going for a non-threatening huggable type robot,"

"Looks like a walking marshmallow, no offense," Naruto said smirking,

"I am a robot, I cannot be offended," Baymax said as Naruto came up and tapped his screen eyes,

"Hydro-spectral cameras?"

"Yep, helps him scan other people," Sasuke explained, Naruto shrugged in approval, then he bent down and looked inside Baymax's belly,

"Titanium skeleton,"

"Carbon fiber," Sasuke added,

"Right, even lighter. Wait, killer actuators? Where did you get those?" Naruto asked amazed,

"Machined them right here and at home," Sasuke explained, Naruto looked at his brother amazed,

"Really?!"

"Yep, He can lift a thousand pounds,"

"Shut up,"

"You have been a good boy, have a lollipop," Baymax said as he took out an orange lollipop and held it out to Naruto who accepted it happily,

"I cannot deactivate until you say, you are satisfied with your care"

"Well then, I'm satisfied with my care," Naruto said as he put the lollipop in his mouth. Baymax started walking back to his charging station,

"He's going to help a lot of people," Sasuke said, pretty proud of his work,

"Hey, what kind of battery does he use?" Naruto asked as he picked up his Kyuubi bot,

"Lithium ion

"You know, super capacitators would charge way faster," Sasuke just shrugged at Naruto,

"Burning the midnight oil Mr. Uchiha?" A voice said behind them, they turned and say a man who looked like he was in his mid-40s' he had a few stripes of gray hair on his head, but he looked pretty young for his age,

"Hey professor, actually I was just finishing up," Sasuke nudged Naruto as he went to his desk to clean up a few things while Naruto went up to talk to the old man,

"You must be Naruto, botfighter right? When my son was your age, that's all he wanted to do. Mind if I see your robot?" The old man asked as Naruto gave him Kyuubi bot,

"Hmm…Magnetic-bearing servos,"

"Pretty sick huh? Wanna see how I put them together?" Naruto asked, Sasuke came up and tapped on the window which turned from a blue shading into a clear see through glass,

"Hey genius, he invented them," A light bulb appeared in Naruto's head,

"You're Professor Mizuki, as in 'Mizuki's Laws of Robotics?" Naruto asked, this guy was one of his favorite science professors, seeing him in person was a big opportunity for him,

"That's right, ever think of applying here? Your age wouldn't be an issue," Mizuki offered,

"Yeah, I don't know professor. He's pretty serious with his career in botfighting," Sasuke said, Naruto shoved him

"Hey! I'm only pretty serious,"

"I can see why. With your bot, winning must come easy," Mizuki informed, Naruto shrugged a little

"Yeah, I guess,"

"Well then if you like things easy, then my classes aren't for you then. We push our laws of robotics here in this facility, everyone shapes up for the future. By the way, it was nice to meet you Naruto, good luck with the botfights," Mizuki went the other way as the two brothers went outside.

"We better hurry, if you want to catch that botfight," Sasuke called, after the whole tour of the college Naruto looked at the whole building. What was he missing? The whole school was so cool! He couldn't just waste his time botfighting when he could be in this college building his own stuff on his own free will, without Iruka to tell him what to build, or what not to build!

"I have to go here! If I don't get into this nerd school, I'm gonna lose my mind! How do I get in?!" Naruto pleadedly asked, Sasuke gave Naruto an honest smile. His brother was finally using his brain for something good.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Mini-kyuubi bots

Hello everyone, sorry I'm late, school stuff you know? Anyways here's another chapter, and I've had a comment on where they want me to have Sasuke with a coma and not dead. Guys, Sasuke's not dead, and Naruto is just assumed dead, but he will come back in the sequel, so don't worry about it. Hate to spoil that part but just trying to reassure.

With determination to get into the college, Naruto has now scrambled his brain for ideas. Sasuke was more than willing to help Naruto in anyway,

"Every year, the school has a student showcase. If you come up with something that blows Mizuki away, you're in, but it's got to be good," Heading on his advise, Naruto turned to look at his replaced bot fighting poster with the SFIT showcase poster with a cocky smirk,

"Trust me, it will be," Naruto went to his drawer and took out his notebook and pencil, he sharpened his pencil and got ready to write

"Nothing! No ideas! Useless, empty, brain!" Naruto exclaimed as he banged his head on the desk, he's been planning all night yet nothing came good out of them. He just…couldn't think!

"Wow, washed up at sixteen, so sad," Sasuke said as he was laying on the bed reading a magazine,

"I've got nothing! I'm done, I'm never getting in!" Naruto said in defeat. Suddenly his chaired got turned and he was now face to face with a serious looking Sasuke,

"Hey, I'm not giving up on you," Sasuke then picked Naruto up by his ankles and hanged him upside down behind him,

"H-hey! Teme, what are you doing?!" Naruto asked surprised and annoyed,

"Shaking things up. Use that big brain of yours to think your way out, look for a new angle," Naruto just huffed out in annoyance after Sasuke spoke, but then when the blood started rushing to his head, he started to see what Sasuke was talking about. An ideas started to form in his head

With the idea finally in his head, Naruto got to work. It took him one month to write out the plans and get the supplies and another month to put it together and test it out. When it was the third month and the project came to perfection, the whole gang helped Naruto bring his project in the college, inside there were a lot of cool inventions made by other people,

"Wow, a lot of sweet tech here this year. How ya feeling?" Sasuke asked when he noticed Naruto trailing off a bit,

"You're talking to an ex-botfighter, it's gonna take more than this to rile me,"  
"Yep, he's nervous," Hinata said simply while Sakura just cooed at him. Naruto groaned inside his head, so much for the cool factor,

"Well you have nothing to fear Naruto," Kiba reassured,

"He's so tense. Relax Naruto, your tech is amazing. Tell him Hinata," Sakura tapped lightly on Hinata's shoulder,

"Stop whining, women up," Hinata said,

"Guys, I'm fine," Naruto tried telling them,

"What'cha need blondie? Deodorant? Breath mint? Fresh pair of underpants?" Neji asked while Hinata just looked at him confused,

"Underpants? You need serious help,"

"What can I say? I come prepared," Neji shrugged,

"I haven't done laundry in six weeks, one pair last me four days. I go front, I go back, I go inside in, then I come all the way around," Kiba explained while Neji just gagged. Sasuke looked at Kiba amused,

"Wow, that is both disgusting and awesome,"

"Sasuke, don't encourage him," Hinata groaned while Kiba just scoffed at her,

"It's called recycling," Then the announcer came up

 _'_ _Next presenter, Naruto Uzumaki'_

"I guess I'm up," Naruto said

"Okay everyone, photo time!" Sakura exclaimed at she took out her pink phone,

"Everyone say, Naruto!"

 _"_ _Naruto!"_ The flash from Sakura's phone went on as she took the picture,

"We love you Naruto, good luck!"

"Don't mess this up,"

"You got this blondie,"

"SCIENCE, YEAH!"

It was now only Sasuke and Naruto at this moment,

"Well, this is it," Sasuke raised his fist to Naruto so they could fist bump, but Naruto only looked the other way,

"Hey, come on. Don't leave me hanging," Sasuke went around so he could face Naruto, but when he did he saw the fear in Naruto's blue eyes,

"Hey," Naruto seemed to snap out of his gaze and looked at Sasuke who was giving him a worried glance

"What's going on?" Naruto wanted to look back down, but when he did his head was lifted back up by Sasuke,

"I really want to go here," Sasuke only smirked at Naruto and nudged him,

"Hey, you got this," Naruto smiled at him, then walked away up to the stage.

When Naruto made it up to the stage he was inwardly screaming, he was so nervous. Everyone was watching him, even Professor Mizuki. He raised the microphone to him and spoke through it,

"Um…Hello, my name is-"Naruto stopped when the microphone gave a loud screech because he held it a little too close. Everyone winced which only embarrassed Naruto even further,

"S-sorry. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I have been working on something that is actually pretty cool, I hope you like it," Naruto reached behind him into his back pockets and took out a mechanical head band that lit up when he slipped it on his head. Then he reached back again and took out a little robot that took form of a fox shape,

"This, is a kyuubi-bot," The robot twitched a little. The crowed looked at it with confusion and little interest. How could something so small be a great invention? Naruto's breath nearly got caught in his throat, but then he saw Sasuke waving his hand at him, mouthing at him to breath. Heading on his advice Naruto took a deep breath and spoke again,

"It may not look like much, but watch when it links up with its little friends," With that, behind the stage, the containers that held the rest of the kyuubi-bots spilled out and crawled up to the stage where it formed a big block,

"Things get a little more interesting," Naruto released the bot he had in his hand and when it combined with the rest it started transforming into all these weird shapes,

"The kyuubi-bots are controlled by this Neurotransmitter," When an image came to Naruto's mind, the kyuubi-bots would mimic it,

"I think of what I want them to do, they do it. The things that kyuubi-bots can do are endless, let's start with construction," The kyuubi-bots started making a big skyscraper that was only 2 feet tall,

"It would only take about months or years to finish by men, now the kyuubi-bots can finish it by a day or a week." Naruto went behind the microbots only to be lifted on top of the skyscraper,

"And that's just the beginning, what about transportation?" Naruto stepped forward once to make it look like he was gonna fall. The audience first stepped back in fear of the boy getting hurt but then the kyuubi-bots caught him in time as if a road has been created for him,

"The kyuubi-bots can carry anyone or anything with ease. The kyuubi-bots can do anything if you just set your mind to it," The kyuubi-bots set Naruto back to the stage by making an escalator for him to set his feet back to the stage,

"The only key is your imagination." With one last final image, Naruto made the kyuubi-bots combine as one to make one huge kyuubi-bot its self,

"Kyuubi-bots," With that Naruto bowed with the kyuubi-bot as everyone cheered. Everyone loved his invention, even Iruka who showed up to the showcase hollering, 'That's my boy!' When Naruto looked up he smiled. He may have started off rough, but what he was really happy with was that Sasuke never gave up on him, and because of that he managed to pull this off and show everyone his greatest idea and made everyone love it.

And done! What do you guys think? Good so far, leave a comment! The next chapter is gonna be a bit switched so it may throw it off for some people but I'll try to explain it as best I can. Mo Will out!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, guess what? I'm completely out of school so I may have time to do more chapters early if I'm not to busy. But if late, sorry about that. Anyway, this is the chapter I was talking about that is switched and may throw some people off so if you get stuck on something let me know.

Chapter 4

Naruto jumped down from the stage only to be greeted by Sasuke who looked at him proudly,

"You nailed it!" He did his secret fist bump with Naruto while the others just congratulated him normally,

"Naruto, that was amazing! Everyone loved you! You're tech was incredible!" Sakura exclaimed, then suddenly another voice talked behind them,

"Indeed it was, with technology like that it could help improve all of mankind," Everyone turned and saw an old man coming towards them,

"Mr. Hiruzen," Naruto said in astonishment, this was another one of his favorite professors, well…not entirely his favorite. There were a few things that never really showed any real science from where Hiruzen worked,

"May I?" Hiruzen asked as he mentioned the kyuubi-bot in Naruto's hand. Naruto gave him the Kyuubi-bot as he inspected it,

"Hmm…extraordinary, I want your microbots at Konoha tech." He said as he smirked at Naruto's disbelief face,

"Are you kidding?! Shut up!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly. Sasuke was not at all amused, who did this man think he was? Asking if he could by the tech that his little brother had worked so hard on just so that he could get into the school. To make it all worst, Naruto looked like he might be considering it,

"Mr. Hiruzen is right," Naruto, Sasuke, and Hiruzen turned and saw Mizuki walking up towards them,

"Your tech could be useful in many cases, you can continue to develop them here, or you can give them to a man who's only interested in his own selfish needs." Mizuki explained as he frowned at Hiruzen. Hiruzen just sighed,

"Mizuki, I know you and I had some bad times, but you must know that what happened years ago was not my-"Mizuki interrupted him before he could say anymore,

"This is your choice Naruto, but you must know that Mr. Hiruzen has cut corners into getting what he wants. I wouldn't trust Hiruzen with your microbots, or anything else," Mizuki's last sentence was dripped with a little venom in his voice. Naruto just looked at the two in confusion, did these two had a scuffle years ago?

"Naruto, I'm giving you more money than any teenager could have," Hiruzen encouraged, Sasuke slightly made an unnoticeable glare at Hiruzen, then it softened as he laid a hand of Naruto's shoulder. Naruto looked at Sasuke, then look in his eyes told him to choose wisely. After thinking about it for a few seconds he finally made up his mind,

"I appreciate the offer Mr. Hiruzen, but they're not for sale." Sasuke made a proud smile at his little brother. Hiruzen's smirk faltered at the boy's answer,

"Well, I thought you were smarter than that, but it's your choice. I'll respect that. Now if you'll excuse me," Hiruzen made to leave but Sasuke stopped him,

"Mr. Hiruzen, the Kyuubi-bot." He said without trying to growl. He had every right to be made. This guy tried to bribe his little brother with money just to get his microbots. Hiruzen turned as came to a realization,

"Oh, my apologies," He took the Kyuubi-bot out of his pocket and gave it back to Naruto, then he left without another word. Sasuke looked at Naruto who smiled at him, he smiled back. Then Naruto looked at Mizuki who gave Naruto a smirk and a small letter,

"I look forward to seeing you in class," Naruto looked at the letter then he smirked. He got in!

With Naruto succeeding in getting into college the gang decided to celebrate at Iruka's place,

"Alright geniuses, lets fill up those hungry brains. Dinner's on me!" Iruka exclaimed as the rest of the gang hollered in excitement,

"Yes! Nothings better than free food, unless its moldy," Kiba said. They were getting ready to leave but Sasuke spoke up,

"Hey uncle Iruka, we'll catch up," Naruto looked up at his brother confused, what did he possibly want to talk to him about?

"Well okay, but I'm so proud of you! Both of you!" Iruka exclaimed as he gave both the boys a big group hug. Then he released them and went on with the rest of the gang. Sasuke then nudged Naruto for him to follow him. When they made it to the back of the college Sasuke was silent for a minute until Naruto decided to speak,

"I know what you're gonna say, 'I should be proud of myself because I'm finally using my gift for something important'" Naruto mimicked hoping it would annoy Sasuke a little but instead he got a comeback,

"No dobe, I was just gonna say that your fly was down the whole time,"

"Ha ha, hilarious." But then thinking he was serious he looked down and saw that his fly really was down. He frantically pulled it up and playfully punched Sasuke in the shoulder,

"That wasn't funny Teme!"

"Well get used to it, nerd," Naruto scoffed at that. Then after a few moments of silence he spoke again,

"So hey, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you so, thanks for not giving up on me." Naruto smirked at Sasuke who smirked back. It almost seemed like nothing could break this sweet little moment until there was a sudden loud blaring noise, like an alarm. Curious and a little worried, Sasuke went to find out what was going on while Naruto followed him. When they made it to their destination what they saw made their jaws drop. The whole SFIT facility was now bursting with flames. Everything was burning down while everyone was trying to get out. One women came stumbling out, that's when Sasuke was the first to talk to her,

"Are you okay?" he asked her. The women coughed a bit due to the bits of smoke in her lungs before answering,

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine. But professor Mizuki is still in there!" The women exclaimed. Sasuke looked back at the building in horror at the thought of his favorite professor in there. His horror increased when he noticed that Naruto was not with him, when he looked he saw Naruto running towards the building. He caught up to him and caught him by the arm,

"Dobe, are you crazy!?" He exclaimed. Naruto looked at him, he looked at the building for a minute, then he looked back at Sasuke,

"My Kyuubi-bots are in there and so it the neurotransmitter. I am not going to go through all this crap just to make another one Teme! Plus, Professor Mizuki is in there, someone has to help." Naruto slipped his hand out of his brothers' grasp and went inside the building, while doing so his necklace fell of his neck. Luckily Sasuke was able to grab it before it hit the ground, he looked at it before looking at the building where Naruto ran into and made to follow him, but as soon as he was an inch close to the building it gave off a loud boom that caused the flames to go everywhere, the loud sound bounced off of Sasuke which caused him to be knocked down into unconsciousness It took five minutes for Sasuke to regain consciousness. When he sat up he looked back and saw the building which was now burning into ash. To top it all off Naruto was in there but it didn't look like he came out. Sasuke's' eyes widened, he little brother, the one he wanted to protect since they were four, was gone and was never coming back. The only thing he had left was Naruto's necklace.

"NARUTO!"

Woo! Okay the ending made me cry a little bit. Hey, if anyone can make a doujinshi version of this on devianart and Tumblr that would be awesome. By the way, I didn't really say anything about Naruto's necklace but I just decided to add that in there. So make sure to review, thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Remains of the Kyuubi-bot

The funeral for Naruto came a few weeks later after Mizuki's took place. It had been the most depressing days at that time, especially for Sasuke. He was having a much harder time to accept this, and he was usually the happy one. So at the after funeral, most of Iruka's friends or people he works with were there to give comforting words and their blessings. Sasuke's friends came over to comfort Iruka too. But the main problem was that Sasuke was not here, where was he you ask? He was upstairs looking at an old picture of him and Naruto when they were younger. As he looked at the picture, he only felt shame and disappointment. He had made a promise to protect Naruto when they were kids, he promised that nothing would ever happen to him, he had promised to be beside Naruto at all times, and look what happened! How could he call himself an Uchiha?! How could he face anyone with what happened? How could he even face his own self without breaking down?! How can he even call himself a _brother?!_

"Naruto…I'm sorry." He said as he sat down on Naruto's bed and started crying with his hands covering his eyes

It had been exactly three weeks since the funeral and the accident, and Sasuke wasn't getting any better. He missed his little brother and the more he thought about him the worse he became, sure he used to have brother complex when they were younger but that was because Sasuke loved his brother. Sure Naruto didn't look like him and he wasn't an Uchiha, but the bond that they have was enough to prove that they were brothers by heart. Before going into more deep thought, Iruka came upstairs with a plate full of breakfast,

"Hey, Sasuke. How are you feeling?" Iruka asked, Sasuke looked up and faintly smiled at him.

"Okay I guess," Iruka smiled back as he set the plate of food down, but he frowned slightly when he noticed last night's dinner was untouched…again. Ever since the death of Naruto, Sasuke never ate anything, he didn't talk to anyone like he used to. It was like he was a totally different person,

"So your school called again, says it's been a few weeks since you were gone, but they understand. But you know, it's never too late to come back." Sasuke flinched a little when Iruka mentioned about the college, but he tried to keep the memories at bay and just sighed,

"Thanks, I'll think about it." Iruka's frown deepened by Sasuke's sad answer, he knew it's been a few hard days for Sasuke. Even for himself too, he did love Sasuke but Naruto was something special to him. Heck, when he first saw Naruto as a baby, all he wanted to do was hold on to the little guy until he grew into an adult. Naruto was like a little piece of the puzzle for both Sasuke and him, that little piece was what always brought him together,

"So, I saw Mrs. Chiyo was here today, she talks a lot of inappropriate stuff for a sixty-year-old lady, it used to crack you up. Maybe you should come down," Iruka suggested, hoping to at least make Sasuke get out of the room,

"Maybe later," Iruka sighed, knowing that Sasuke probably wouldn't come down for a while. He went downstairs, leaving Sasuke alone. Sasuke got up from the chair he had been sitting on and went to Naruto's computer, well, his computer now. When he turned it on he saw that there was a message on his computer, a video message. He clicked on it and it showed Sakura, Kiba, Neji, and Hinata on the screen.

 _"_ _Hey Sasuke," they said all together,_

 _"_ _We just wanted to check in and see how you're doing." Said Sakura,_

 _"_ _The place isn't the same without you Sasuke," Hinata said, Neji came up next,_

 _"_ _Wish you were back buddy," Then Kiba got in front of everyone so he could get in front of the camera,_

 _"_ _Sasuke, if I could just have one super power right now, it would be to jump through this camera and give you a hug."_

Sasuke exited the video, he was thoughtful that his friends cared about him, but that didn't change him mind about going back to the college right at this second. It reminded him too much about Naruto. He was about to get up when he saw Naruto's fighting Kyuubi-bot laying on the desk. A memory of Naruto fighting with his robot popped up in Sasuke's head. Ignoring the memory, Sasuke took the Kyuubi-bot off the desk, but part of the robot was loose so when he picked it up a part of it fell off and dropped on Sasuke's foot. He exclaimed out in pain as he clutched his foot. Paying attention to the pain on his foot he didn't notice that a sound of vinyl blowing came up. When he turned he was surprised to find Baymax activated and advancing towards him, with much difficulty due to his size. When he did he stopped right in front Sasuke and waved his robotic arm,

"Hello, I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion."

"Oh hey Baymax, I didn't know you were still active." Before the showcase Sasuke took the liberty of taking Baymax home with them, just in case of any injuries while helping Iruka if he needed help with the cleaning,

"I have been alerted by the sound of distress, what seems to be the trouble?" Baymax asked as he notified the sore on Sasuke's foot.

"Oh, I just stubbed my toe a little, thanks though. I'm fine,"

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" Baymax asked as he showed a picture of a scale with numbers and face expressions,

"Zero? I'm fine really thanks, you can shrink now," Sasuke attempted to move past him but Baymax only got in the way,

"Does it hurt when I touch it?" Baymax went up to touch the sore area but Sasuke only pushed him back,

"N-no its okay Baymax, you don't have to touch- ahh!" Sasuke exclaimed because he had scooted back so much that he fell backwards into the small corner between the bed and the desk causing him to get stuck. When he tried to get out that only made him sink deeper and made it even harder to get out, he huffed in annoyance as Baymax came up above him,

"You have fallen," Sasuke just looked at Baymax with an irritated glare,

"You think?" He asked sarcastically, trying once more to get out he grabbed a shelf and pulled on it but it suddenly broke, causing all of the action figures to fall on top of Sasuke, three small ones fell on him, then one big one fell last, causing even more pain to Sasuke,

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain? Baymax repeated the question,

"Still zero."

"It is alright to cry," Baymax said as he reached down to pick up Sasuke despite his protest,

"Crying is a natural response to pain," Sasuke struggled out of Baymax's grip,

"I'm not crying!"

"I will scan you for injuries,"

"Baymax, don't scan me," after a few seconds Baymax was already done scanning,

"Scan complete,"

"Unbelievable," Sasuke face palmed,

"You have sustained no injuries, however, your hormone and aerodynamic transmitters indicate that you are experiencing mood swings, common analysis. Diagnoses? Puberty,"

"Woah, wait a minute. If anyone should be having those, its Naruto." While Baymax was explaining the stages of puberty Sasuke was now trying to get Baymax back in the luggage,

"Alright Baymax, Back in your luggage."

"I cannot deactivate until you say. 'You are satisfied with your care.' That is how you created me," Baymax stated,

"I know Baymax, I'm satisfied with my-Ahh!" When Sasuke was trying to nudge Baymax into his luggage he flipped himself over and hit the ground. He puffed out in annoyance, then he saw something twitching under the bed. Curious, he reached under the bed and pulled out Naruto's jacket. The twitching was coming from his pocket so Sasuke reached in and pulled out something that looked like…a fox modeled mini-bot,

"Naruto's…Kyuubi-bot? That doesn't make any sense,"

"Puberty can also be a confusing time for teens boys growing into manhood," Baymax said who was now out from being stuffed into his luggage,

"No, what I meant was that the Kyuubi-bots were destroyed in a fire. I thought all of them were destroyed. This one must be broken," Sasuke shrugged it off and put in a petri dish. The Kyuubi-bot started twitching around in the petri dish. Sasuke was on the other side of the desk trying to fix the other Kyuubi-bot that Naruto uses for bot fighting. It would mean so much to Sasuke that he fixed it for Naruto. While doing that, Baymax was looking at the Kyuubi-bot that was still twitching. He picked it up and started moving it around, for some odd reason it was twitching in some directions that almost seemed like as if it was showing some directions. Baymax looked at Sasuke who was oblivious to this, and walked up to him

"Naruto's tiny robot is trying to go somewhere,"

"Oh really? Well, why don't you go find out where it's trying to go why don't you?" Sasuke requested, not knowing that Baymax was actually telling the truth

"Will finding the destination to the tiny robot improve your emotional state?" Baymax asked, Sasuke just nodded absently and said,

"Yep, absolutely," After a few minutes, everything was quiet…too quiet. Sasuke stood up and looked around for Baymax,  
"Baymax?"

He looked behind the cupboard doors but couldn't find Baymax there, Sasuke frantically went up to the window and opened the blinds, he looked out and saw Baymax outside, trying to follow the Kyuubi-bot,

"BAYMAX!"

 _ **Uh oh! Baymax is on the loose! What will happen?**_

 _ **Also reminder for those who keep telling me not to make Naruto dead; Naruto is NOT DEAD, just lost. I really hate to spoil that part but I was forced to tell since some people can't understand that, I hate death in some stories unless it's for the bad guys who deserve it. Why do you guys think I said I cried when I saw the big hero 6 movie? For those who know that Naruto can survive, thank you.**_


End file.
